In the field of apparatus having relatively moveable elements, it is frequently desired to impart bias to such elements, as by the use of springs. Thus, hand tools, such as wire cutters, may desirably have their handles biased against being squeezed toward each other to provide a means for opening the cutters when the squeezing motion is released. Typically, coil or leaf springs or other such devices are utilized for such purposes. In this connection, reference is made to the following United States patents: Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,301; Angquist U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,451; Harvey U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,589; Rauh U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,025; Klein U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,266; Howe U.S. Pat. No. 641,966; Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 663,565; Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 848,966; Burkhart U.S. Pat. No. 908,947; Allison U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,836; Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,572; McKenney U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,546; Parcell U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,889; and Jansson U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,597.
Prior art devices present objectionable drawbacks, including cost and complexity to produce, difficulty to affix, and/or remove or replace, physical interference with the operability of moveable parts, unsightly appearance, tending to entangle with other objects, etc.
Accordingly, it is an objection of this invention to provide spring means for imparting bias to relatively moveable members.
It is a further objective to supply such means in a form which is simple structurally, and inexpensive and easy to produce.
Another object is to provide means for satisfying the foregoing objectives while being easy to affix to and/or be removed from said members.
Still another object is to supply means for satisfying the foregoing objectives which will present minimal or no physical interference with the operability of said members.